Morning Love
by alwayssmilingsam
Summary: Helen may not remember their life together but apparently her body does.  An outtake from End of the Road.


**This is for Chartrusien who asked for some sleepy sexy times and for Emmy 1512 who has given up food and caffine for a really good cause. It is an outtake from my story End of the Road and follows on from Chapter 12 but I would have had to up the rating of the story if I included it. Anyway I think it can stand alone but would probably make more sense if you read the other story first.**

"That better not be what I think it is." Helen said drowsily as she woke up with her back still firmly pressed against Niklolas front.

In that first split second of wakefulness she had been completely disoriented, unfamiliar surroundings and a very aroused make body pressed against her, and then the last three days came flooding back to her. The aroused body belonged to Nikola Tesla. The same Nikola Tesla she hadn't seen in over sixty years, or so she thought. Apparently in the last ten years, the ten years that had been wiped from her memory due to a bump on the head after a car accident she had met, fallen in love, married and had two children and was now pregnant with twins to said vampire.

"The words 'I told you so' are springing to mind." Nikola mumbled in her hair as he instinctively pressed himself closer to his wife. The action caused Helen to stiffen. "Sorry, force of habit." He said but not shifting his body away from her.

"I think it would be a good idea for you to move." Helen said rather unconvincingly. As strange as this situation was, she couldn't deny that in her heart it felt comfortable and rather 'right'.

"And yet your tone would indicate otherwise." Nikola whispered into her hair as he began rubbing lazy circles over her stomach. This was the time when the babies were most active and he loved feeling them move within her.

"Nikola". Helen moaned, loving the feel of his long fingers under her t-shirt lazily feeling the movement of their children. "This is a very bad idea."

"Mmmmm probably. But then most of my ideas involving you start out as bad ideas but end spectacularly well." Nikola increased the pressure of his body on hers leaving her in no doubt that his innuendo the previous evening about how they liked to start their day had not been idle chatter.

Instinctively Helen moved her hips closer to him. Nikola groaned. "God woman you are going to be the death of me. You're right, one of us needs to get out of this bed right now." Neither of them moved.

"Helen?"

"I was thinking…."

"I've said it before, and I'll say it again, always dangerous."

Helen chose to ignore him. "Sex is obviously a very important part of our relationship." She said pragmatically.

"Understatment." Helen twisted her head slightly so she could see Nikolas face. "But by no means the most important part." Nikola added wisely, after five years of marriage he had found many other ways to put his genius to good use.

"Perhaps if we were to…"

"Make love?"

"Exactly. It might trigger some memories." Helen explained.

"You are so hot to me right now." Nikola grinned and moved them so he was straddling her.

"Enough with the talk and kiss me." Helen demanded.

Nikola leaned forward and gently touched his lips to her. While she was the one instigating this, he knew if she gave him the slightest indication she was uncomfortable he would stop. He forgot to take into account that Helen was a decisive woman who rarely changed her mind. While he tried to keep their initial contact light and undemanding, Helen apparently had other ideas.

She rolled them so she was sitting astride his hips and she quickly removed her t-shirt. Nikola loved Helens breasts, especially when she was pregnant. He reached up and cupped their fullness, gently tweaking her aroused nipples with his thumbs. Helen gasped at the contact.

"God, they are so sensitive."

Nikola grinned at her. "They always are when you're pregnant." Helen thought back to the two pregnancies she did remember and knew he was right.

"Then I suppose you also know it's not your hands I want on them?" Helen moaned and threw her head back as Nikola sat up slightly and took one in his mouth, rolling the tight bud with his tongue. He eventually moved on to its twin, giving it same attention, by which time Helen was breathing heavily, a sound that never failed to turn him on.

Helen began to rotate her hips desperate for more contact. As Nikola released her nipple she shifted from his lap in order to remove her underpants and for him to remove his boxers. Helen gasped at the first sight of his impressive erection. "Why Nikola, who knew that under those three piece suits lurked such an impressive…."

Nikola pulled her back onto his lap. "Shut up woman." He pulled her in for a toe curling kiss. As they broke for air, Helen moved over him and felt his tip at her entrance. It took all of Nikolas self-control not to surge into her but he knew he needed to let her set the pace.

Helen slowly, slowly sank onto him, revelling in his size and how incredibly he stretched her. Once he was buried to the hilt Helen stopped her movements. Nikola became concerned.

"I'm not hurting you?"

"God no! This is …..incredible…..perfect." Her breath hitched as she spoke.

"In that case…" Nikola gently rolled her so that he was on top and began to slowly withdraw from her, only to surge back in deeply. Helen's breathing became as rapid as Nikolas strokes. Helen began to feel the delicious tension begin to take over her body and Nikola could tell she was close. Without changing the pace of his thrusting he snaked one of those incredible fingers between them and gently applied pressure to her clit. The contact caused Helen to gasp and the tension peaked as her body arched off the bed.

"Oh God" Oh God!" she panted as she felt her orgasm throb through her entire body.

Nikola felt her velvet walls clamping around him and with one last thrust surged inside her. "Helen!"

They were both still panting several minutes later when Nikola rolled to the side. "That was…." Helen was lost for words.

"Spectacular? Amazing? Earth shattering?" He smiled smugly.

"No wonder I love you if that is the way you wake me up every morning."

Nikola laughed. "If you think that's good you should see how well we say goodnight."

Helen joined in with the relaxed laughter. "I look forward to it."

"Sooooo did it bump any of those memories free?" Nikola asked cautiously.

"I'm afraid not." Helen smiled at him. "But who knows what might be ….dislodged….next time."

"Next time hmmmm? I take it you no longer think it was a bad idea?" Nikola asked half seriously.

"No. I think the bad idea was probably not doing it ten years ago." Helen leaned over and kissed him so he knew she was serious.


End file.
